marvelsavengers_disassembled_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
News
A Day The Beginning March 8th 2019 “I remember it like it was yesterday... ugh... Well if we are going to do this we will do it from the beginning. It was a lovely day March 8th, 2020. We had just finished dealing with Thanos and Galactus a few years back. Everything was looking alright that day as we decided to celebrate a more recent victory over the remnants of The Military of Thanos. Then around 8 pm at night these symbiotes started taking over New York. We were surrounded from all sides... that’s when we noticed one of our own Peter Parker (Spider-Man) was the leader of the assault. Gahhh I should’ve seen this coming I had noticed something off a few days ago.... anyways we began to assault the symbiotes I coordinated the attacks but. Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) who were sent to save civilians from a nearby hospital were surrounded with no way out and all my forces were spread thin. Tony Stark (Iron Man) volunteered to save them at a cost... by the time he got there the symbiotes have captured the entire hospital except for the top floor the roof was compromised so he was able to save them but when he was about to exit the building and get into the drop ship outside with the rest, a tendril flew out and he was eaten by the building.... we sent in a squad of flame units but all we could find was his charred helmet. This is when Flash Thompson (Agent Venom) arrived and offered to take back the rouge aspect of Venom within Peter Parker it worked but in the end, we lost a good man to the symbiote threat. Sadly for years, Flash Thompson has been kept in maximum security prison as he wasn’t coping with his new...side of Venom. Recently he was let out but everyone still gives him looks knowing somewhere in his suit was Tony Stark’s killer. We dubbed that day A-Day after the D-Day of WW2 because we had to assault the island from the beaches instead of the air until the symbiote bio cannons were taken down. That and in honor of Stark who has a statue in front of the Very hospital he died next to.” A-Day Threat Offical S.H.E.I.L.D Servers March 30th, 2020 22 Days After A-Day “After the assault on New York, our science division decided to investigate how and why the outbreak started. We questioned Spider-Man who had retired before any of the other Avengers after the entire ordeal. This all probably happened because of the hatred and distain the people had for him after the ordeal.... poor kid. Anyways, he told us all he could hear in his head was the words Knull during the assault. We looked to Brock for answers and he told us he knew that the symbiotes had some sort of god named Knull. Upon further investigation with the more friendly symbiotes, they told us his aspiration for war. If Knull ever shows himself it’ll be a hell of a fight and I’ll make sure he pays!” -Nick Fury Avengers Disassembled Avengers Memorial Hall New York City Stark Tower March 8th 2025 “On March 8th 2025, 5th Anniversary of A-Day, the Avengers announced theirs disassemble. They did this during the opening parade of the Memorial Hall. Their reasoning was “We have protected you for many years but many of us are now fathers and mothers, so we separate and leave you with a new generation. Soon my son and daughter, Sarah and James Rogers, will be leading the new Avengers” -Captain America. This had mixed responses but nothing was stopping them. That day the Avengers left not as soldiers but as friends. Here at the Avengers Memorial Hall, we will honor their sacrifice.”-Miss Parker Director of The Avengers Memorial Hall The Rise of Doom Latverian Archives December 25th 2029 “On December 25th, 2026, the S.H.E.I.L.D forces posted in Oppressed Latveria were defeated. For many years Doctor Doom had been in hiding, 24 years ago he was defeated and thrown into Odin’s eternal jail were he had escaped. Once he escaped he spent the remaining 18 years rebuilding the Latverian military in an unknown location. Upon his return, Doctor Doom quickly reforged his mighty army and retook the great Latverian nation. For years the new Avengers have tried to dethrone him all attempts have failed. This Christmas we made a new tradition to celebrate the liberation of Latveria and its reindustrialization that happened this year. Doom Day will be a day with festivities and parades celebrating Doom and the country!”-Latverian Archives The Avengers Problem Department of Defense {Redacted} 2030 “My fellow Americans, sadly as you have heard my children and the Avengers have not been able to keep this nation stable... American men and women died in Latveria... they did many failed invasions costing surpassing amounts of lives and... they are a disappointment to the name Captain America. For this reason, I and Vise President Osborn Junior have decided to activate operation H. This operation is an initiative to destroy the Avengers and arrest them for war crimes.... Thank you... -President Rogers To Congress and The Senate Bombing and Attack of The Ambassador Building by Avengers Daily Bugle August 26th 2030 “Recently as you all may have heard the Ambassador building was attacked this morning by the Avengers. Their excuse? They apparently wanted to stop Doctor Doom once and for all. But I think that the real villains are the ones who put innocent lives at risk and I won’t stand for it America! That was supposed to be a peaceful conclusion to our war and the Avengers SCREWED IT UP!!!” - Daily Bugle Jameson Nationalist Conglomerate of Deutschland (NCD) Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung July 1st 2030 (Originally October 3rd 2024 until it was unbanned from world and German media.) “Angesichts der jüngsten Einwanderungsereignisse im 21. Jahrhundert wären viele nicht überrascht, dass der Deutsche Nationalismus zur Bekämpfung dieses Ereignisses eingesetzt hat. Da die AfD in letzter Zeit nicht a die Macht gekommen ist, ist es eine Überraschung, dass sich die nationalistischen Parteien wie die AfD, die NDP und Andere zusammenschließen würden! So geschah es heute, als der NCD gegründet wurde. Der NCD hat es bereits geschafft, genügend Mitglieder zu gewinnen, um die zweitgrößte Partei in Deutschland zu werden. Wohin wird das führen? Nur die Zeit kann es verraten.”-Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung Avengers Disassembled Daily Bugle August 28th 2030 “Earlier today the government officially disbanded the Avengers. A group of Hazmat, Police, and Shield agents were sent in to take any and all dangerous equipment in the Avengers Tower. As part of the documentation the government will turn the tower back into Stark Tower, but without the advanced weapons. This is a great victory for Democracy!”- Daily Bugle Jameson New Avengers Assault Wakanda Prison! Daily Bugle August 30th 2030 “Recently my fellow New Yorkers the Avengers seem to have gone fully insane. After their disbanding they used their powers to destroy a allied nations prison! HOW FAR IS THIS GOING TO GO BEFORE SHIELD WILL GET INVOLVED?!”- Daily Bugle Jameson Destruction of Wakanda by False Princess Daily Bugle August 30th 2030 “In a surprising turn of events Wakandas own heir to the throne destroyed her beautiful city in a fit of rage, proving to be a traitor aiding the Avengers. Her seat of the throne has been abolished and her aunt now Queen of Wakanda has vowed revenge for those who died in the hurricane and the destroyed city of Wakanda.”- Daily Bugle Jameson The Enemy of my Enemy Daily Bugle September 1st 2030 “It would seem that New York was recently apart of a foul endeavor....at first what seemed like the Avengers turning a new leaf and helping get rid of Carnage turned into a fouls pact of evil! The Avengers after defeating him took him to their lair of evil, and are now most likely using him for their own evil purposes.”- Daily Bugle Jameson New Era For Germany Daily Bugle September 1st 2030 “It would seem in a shocking turn of events the German people have had enough of the government. With a raise in Nationalistic values and hatred for immigration, the EU, and even the blaming placed on Germany by its own politicians for WW1 and WW2, the German government had no choice but to cede itself over to the people. Now a new government calling itself the 4th Reich has formed. What dose this mean for our future and the future of the world?”“It would seem in a shocking turn of events the German people have had enough of the government. With a raise in Nationalistic values and hatred for immigration, the EU, and even the blaming placed on Germany by its own politicians for WW1 and WW2, the German government had no choice but to cede itself over to the people. Now a new government calling itself the 4th Reich has formed. What dose this mean for our future and the future of the world?”